Harry Potter 7: Encounters
by Nerdy Princess 2004
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione found a mysterious flying ship during their Horcrux hunt. Will they meet friends that are willing to help them, or will they have a problem...
1. Encounter one

**Deleted Scenes:**

 **Harry Potter and the**

 **Deathly Hallows (Encounters with the Percy Jackson crew)**

 **Encounter One: The Flying Ship**

Harry and Ron were at camp in the woods, right after Ron came back to Harry and Hermione. Harry was catching Ron up, when Hermione came back from the water, where she was trying to catch fish.

"Um, guys?" she said, after her slight emotional breakdown when she saw Ron. "I think you should come see this."

Hermione led Ron and Harry out to shore, where there was a huge flying ship. On the side of the mysterious vehicle was printed, 'Argo Two'.

"I wanted to know if you thought we should check it for suspicious activity. It wouldn't be difficult for a strong Dark wizard to bewitch the ship to fly, so that they could complete a mission for You-Know-Who." Hermione told them, in her usual matter-of-fact voice.

"Maybe we should check it out. A simple motion spell _would_ be able to make the ship fly." Harry said, with doubt. Just then, a boy looked over the edge of the ship, and noticed the three travelers looking up.

"Percy," the boy called to another boy on the ship. "I think we have some unexpected guests."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were escorted on to the ship, and the two boys called the rest of the passengers out to the dining hall. Everyone sat around the table, and one of the two boys pulled over three extra chairs.

"Let's start out with simple introductions. I'm Percy, and this is Jason. Before we can tell you anything else about who we are, we need to know that we can trust you, so please, do tell us what you were doing in the woods, and why you felt it was your job to intrude our mission."

"Dude," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Did you seriously need to make it sound like we're evil FBI agents planning to blow up the universe?"

Hermione quickly defended Percy by saying that she shouldn't have led her group into something that wasn't their business. Then Jason continued.

"However, Percy was right. We can't trust you unless you trust us. So, that means that we need to know who you are and what you were doing."

Harry glanced at Ron, whose expression read, "Hey, do whatever you want to do, mate." Then, out of the corner of his eye, caught a nervous Hermione contemplating what to do. He decided that since they were all on a mission, if they could help each other if they knew their mission. He started to talk.

"My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and then next to me is Hermione Granger. You may think that this is a joke, but it is entirely true. We are wizards." Harry looked slightly scared, as if he thought that some big, terrifying creature was going to swoop in and carry him off just for saying who they were. He heard Percy mutter to a girl next to him,

"Strange, eh? Why do you think he was so scared to say that out loud? It's not like he'd be hauled off to prison by a monster just for saying who he was." The girl elbowed him in the ribs. After a final check of the sky, Harry continued.

"We are in these woods, because of a very serious situation. See, there are lots of other wizards and witches out here. And many of them aren't exactly friendly. They are known as Dark wizards, and they work for one master: Voldemort. He was once just a curious boy, named Tom Riddle, but he turned himself into the darkest wizard of all time. To make himself nearly immortal, he split apart his soul, and placed them inside of many different lost relics that were special to him. And we are on a mission to find and destroy all of the pieces of his soul, so that when he attacks our wizarding school to find and kill me, we are capable of killing him first."

Percy stared at him, not wanting to believe. Finally, he asked, "You say that he's the ultimate Dark wizard, and that he's crazy powerful and all that stuff. Why would the most powerful Dark wizard have special interest in personally killing you?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that part. Voldemort murdered both my parents, but wasn't able to murder me. So, now he's obsessed with sending me to the afterworld." Harry completed. One of the other boys grinned at his remark, then realized that he was being rude.

"So, now that we know who you are, let's make this quick. We are the children of Greek and Roman Gods who happened to have kids with regular human people. How about we all introduce ourselves? I'm Jason Grace, and I'm the son of Jupiter, or better known in Greek form, Zeus."

"I am Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon, or Neptune in Roman form."

"I am Annabeth Chase, and I am daughter of Athena." (Hermione smiled at Annabeth after hearing of her mother.)

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Ron tried to look like the guys Ginny found attractive, but everyone in the room knew that it was an epic fail. He ended up looking like a boy who attended _way_ too many popular boy band concerts.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus"

"I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"I am Frank, son of Mars."

"Okay, now that you know who we are, let's just figure out how we can help each other and…" Jason looked into Hermione's unapproving eyes, and realized that names and parents wouldn't cut it for Hermione. She wanted detail.

"Okay, fine. Detail. We are Demigods, and we have two different camps here in America." Hermione frowned, and asked Harry where it was that he apparated them to. He shrugged, and reminded her that no matter where they were, they had gotten rid of one Horcrux already.

Jason continued. "One camp is for children of Roman heritage, the other for Greek heritage. There, we are trained so that we can go on quests to protect the planet, because the Gods are too lazy to do it themselves." A flash of lightning came shooting down, and missing Jason by about a centimeter. Hermione gasped, and ran over, just to see that nothing had happened. Jason explained that even if it had hit him, he couldn't be electrocuted anyway.

"We are on a mission to return something that there was multiple huge battles over, so that the two camps can be friends again, and ward off the rebelling less-important Gods, monsters, and awakening Earth Goddess, who are becoming the ultimate destruction team as we speak."

Both groups sighed in unison, knowing that no favors could be done between the two of them. They did make sure that they remembered who they were, so that they could help if need be. Harry promised that they would come back to the demigods someday. Ron blew a kiss to Piper, and both Piper and Hermione rolled their eyes at him. Then they went their separate ways, because they knew that they had a lot of work to do.


	2. Encounter two

Encounter Two

Nearly a year after Harry, Ron and Hermione explored the Argo II, Chiron asked Percy and Annabeth to come to the gates of Half-Blood Hill. Standing at the other side was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron kept trying to stick his hands through the gate, but couldn't get past. "Ow! Bloody he-" Ron started. "Ron, if you touch it once and it shocks you, why would you try again?" Hermione cut him off. He groaned and then replied, "Mate, can you please just lay off me?" Hermione rolled her eyes, then noticed Annabeth. She then said, "Hey, it's you two again!" Hermione and Annabeth smiled at each other. Then Annabeth walked through the gate, and they hugged. Ron was taken aback. "Wait, how can she get through?" He tried to walk through, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Annabeth explained that the gate only lets demigods travel through it, and that any mortal gets shocked by it." "Hey, is mortal supposed to be some kind of insult? Because it's not. I am completely proud of my mortality." Hermione then explained to Ron that it only means that he had no Godly blood in him, which he nearly replied with another comment, and Hermione cast a spell that made him unable to speak unless she approved what he was saying. Then he tried to swear at Hermione, not knowing what the spell did, and ended up very confused. Harry, sick of Hermione and Ron's bickering, asked Percy if there was any way they could get through the gate. Chiron walked over to a tree. He then took a knife, and chipped off three pieces of bark. He handed them to Percy, who gave one to each Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Chiron told them to try walking through. Ron wouldn't dare, but Harry did. He walked through the gate with no complications. Hermione and Ron figured that it must be safe, so, holding their bark, they walked right through the gate. "Now don't lose the bark. It's the only way you can leave the camp." Annabeth warned them.

After getting through the gate and into camp, Percy and Annabeth introduced them to other demigods. They saw Leo and Piper, and ran over to them. "How did you get in?" Leo exclaimed. "Chiron must have used the bark! But why did he use it on you three?" Piper wondered aloud. Then suddenly realized that what she said was a little rude, and muttered in charmspeak, "Sorry. No offence." The trio quickly accepted her apology, and Chiron strode over to answer her question. "Because one of the three is special. I can feel it." He then asked Harry to come with him, while Ron and Hermione stayed behind. After about ten minutes, Harry came back, looking astonished. "Chiron thinks we're all demigods. He says that I'm a child of Poseidon, Ron's a child of Hermes, and Hermione is a daughter of Athena. But we're also wizards and witches, so the monsters that demigods are supposed to be able to track us can't." Annabeth ran into the Athena cabin, and a few minutes later, came back. "Chiron's right. I talked with mom, and she said that it's very likely. And, she also asked Hermes and Poseidon to claim Ron and Harry if they're actually their parents. But I think that Hermione and I being half-sisters is legit." She pointed to Hermione's head. An owl was floating above her. It flew down, carrying a coin that had the Mark of Athena on it. The owl dropped it into Hermione's hands, and flew off. "That's how I was claimed, too. Every child of Athena gets one of those. It's called the Mark of Athena. But don't worry. You won't have to do the well-known quest for Athena. I've already done it too recently. Athena waits about a millennia to assign it again." Hermione nodded, then realized that Ron was wearing a pair of winged shoes, and Harry just had a mini trident dropped into his hands. "Okay." Annabeth said. "Looks like Chiron was completely right." Percy then told them that they were welcome in the cabins whenever they needed a place to stay. Hermione thanked him for telling them, and, as they were there because they were looking for a place to set up camp, they figured they would stay a while.


	3. Encounter three

****A/N: This chapter is NOT a romance chapter, it is all for humor. (And maybe some filler purposes) Hope you enjoy!****

 **After Harry, Hermione, and Ron were claimed, they had stayed at their cabins for a while, and decided to have some fun together. Just for laughs, they would try out different demigod training, teaming up against Percy, Annabeth, and Leo. But after a while, things got a little out of hand when Percy and Ron had some fun with the Aphrodite girls…**

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

 **Okay, I know this may have been a bit stupid, but Leo dared Ron and I to hang out with the Aphrodite girls for a night. I admit, it was fun.** ** _However_** **, Annabeth and Hermione catching us was not any fun. Here's how everything happened.**

 **We had just been dared by Leo. We walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, and pretended to act cool. They took the hint. To annoy both Piper and Annabeth, I asked Drew. Ron didn't know anyone, so he chose a girl named Lillian. And at 5:00 PM, the 'fun' began'. We walked back over to the Aphrodite cabin, and they walked out, wearing their hair in complicated braids, and also sporting what looked like four inch heeled shoes, and sparkling evening gowns. Ron leaned over my shoulder, and whispered, "I guess we should have worn suits! They went all out!" I nodded, and we each took out 'date's hand. We walked them to the dining hall. Drew complained about how un-romantic the dining hall was. I tried to smile, but ended up looking like I got Botox injections. Little did we know, Hermione and Annabeth were watching us, and plotting revenge.**

 **HERMIONE P.O.V.**

 **Well, I'm quite sorry that I sabotaged Ron's date night with the Aphrodite girl, but what am I supposed to do when I catch my boyfriend with another girl? Annabeth and I were just having a little fun, and clearly him and Percy were too. This is what we did.**

 **After watching Ron and Percy walk Drew and Lillian to the dining hall (what an un-romantic choice, Ron) Annabeth and I were quite tempted to ruin their little night of fun with them. And finally, after Percy flashed his fake smile, Annabeth and I just had to give in. We started to plan our idea. After thinking up many good ideas, we chose one.**

 **Annabeth and I walked out, and Annabeth handed me a training sword. She showed me some good tricks on how to use it. I swung it hard, and pretended it hit Annabeth in the gut. She let out a loud shout, and I screamed for Percy and Ron. Little did they know, it was fake blood. They rushed over, making Drew and Lillian follow, tears in their eyes. "This was fake?" Lillian sobbed. Then Annabeth and I screamed, "Got you!" They simultaneously breathed sighs of relief, then Percy lunged at Annabeth, hoping to get a, "Sorry we did that to you" kiss. However, Annabeth pushed him away. Then she said, "Why were you with Drew? Don't you know how to treat your date, Seaweed brain?" Percy and Ron both shouted, "Leo dared us!" Annabeth and I then rolled our eyes and then continued to the Athena cabin. Percy and Ron dashed to Leo, and he grinned so wide, we could see it from our beds!**

 **The next day, we were all friends again. Ron and Percy swore never to accept a dare from Leo again. We accepted, and they gave anticipating looks. "Fine!" We groaned, then swore not to get revenge on them like that again.**


	4. Encounter four

**A/N: This is entirely filler and I am sorry for that. Please, if you have any ideas, COMMENT THEM! Hope you enjoy and happy Halloween! ;) ?** **ﾟﾎﾃ** **?**

Encounter Four

Recap: Harry, Ron, and Hermione met the seven on the Argo Two, got claimed by godly parents, and then (some) were involved in an account of revenge. Now, everybody's settled down, and taking things easy, when a large problem occurs.

Story:

 **Piper P.O.V.**

We were all in our cabins, having some fun, when Chiron called us all to the Big House. He brought it to our attention that if monsters cannot sense that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are demigods, then they could save the world. Ron seemed to be taken aback, and Hermione was looking nervous, and looked like she was calculating a loophole of some sort. Harry, however, groaned, as if he was told this kind of thing on a daily basis. Chiron also mentioned that if they were going to be official demigods, they would need real demigod training, as their kind of magic was helpful, but not as efficient in a battle. Hermione seemed frightened by the idea. Annabeth also looked a little nervous about Hermione with a sword, as when she faked hitting Annabeth in the gut to trick Percy and Ron, she nearly did. Ron also had a nervous reaction to this. He never really seems very happy about missions, I've noticed. Harry, on the other hand, looked a little excited for training, but looked worried. For a minute, there was silence. Finally, Harry spoke. "How will we defend our world if we're training in yours? We were on a mission, and these few weeks, that important mission has been sidetracked. We've just been sitting in cabins with other demigods. What will we do to get rid of Voldemort if we're practicing swordfighting? This is important!" He exclaimed, as if he was making a presidential speech. Chiron looked upset, as if he was implying that he didn't want to train with them. Chiron then answered hotly. "If you didn't want to quote, 'be sidetracked from this mission' that we know nothing about, why were you staying here? You knew this would happen at some point, and now, you're countering it?" Harry then looked upset. For a minute, the room felt tense. At this point, I'd rather hang out with my half-sisters who chase me around to get me to wear makeup and evening gowns than speak out, but Hermione was brave enough (or maybe angry enough, or scared enough) to do just that. "Why can't we do both at the same time? If you think of it, wouldn't demigod training be helpful? Voldemort will never see real action coming, and if he tries to counter with magic, we'll have the battle strategies to help us! Why can't we just stay here, do our training, apply it to defeat Voldemort, return here to finish more advanced training, and then we go out and help demigods? Then, we can keep going on and off as both wizards and demigods?" Annabeth gave Hermione a high five for her reasoning, while Harry and Chiron seemed pleased with the compromise. Personally, I'm glad that this was settled. I really did consider the other Aphrodite girls for a minute, maybe even let them do it to me, which while I would hate, it would keep them busy for a while. Hermione really is a child of Athena, no other demigod would have thought of that except for one of Annabeth's half-sisters and brothers.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After this arrangement was made, training began right away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione learned how to sword fight, escape difficult and surprising situations, move quickly, think fast, and how to find an enemy's weak spot. After two weeks, they were fully trained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up their things, said goodbye to their friends, and selected their favorite training weapons to bring with them. Finally, they were off.


	5. The Final Encounter

**A/N: I know this is totally obvious, but this is unfortunately the last installment of Harry Potter 7: Encounters with the Percy Jackson crew! However, if you are looking for more to this cliffhanger ending (sorry, I know cliffhangers are only fun for the author), you can find the ending in my next story, so make sure you stay on the lookout, because the title is yet to be determined!**

The Final Encounter

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since I last heard from Hermione. Same with Ron and Harry. They left a month ago, and for a while during their first week away, they would contact often. I don't really know what happened, but I'll hope for the best. The deal I made with Hermione is starting to scare me, for it is sending us the message that they are in danger. For all we know, they could be dead by now.

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I feel very bad for Annabeth, for I know she is worried. However, I need focus. Harry and Ron think that Percy and Leo are getting their messages, but they aren't. I made a deal with Annabeth, saying that if we were in danger, we wouldn't try to contact them. All children of Athena know that the last thing you need when you are in trouble is distractions. I told this to Harry and Ron, but they try to communicate anyways. We know for a fact that Voldemort is getting stronger by the second, and we also know that he has discovered our demigod friends, and knows that we have been trained. Because of this, we could be doomed. Now, I know what I need to do.

 **Piper P.O.V.**

It took me by surprise when Hermione-wait, what is it called again? Oh, right-apparated into Camp Half-Blood. However, what surprised me more was that she was wearing mud-covered jeans and shoes, a blackened shirt, and tattered robes. Her hair was bedhead times twenty, and had ash in it. There was a terrified look that was frozen onto her face. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me simply, "I need your help."


End file.
